Fabien
Appearance Fabien stands at around 5'8 with a lithe and slender build, typical of a performer of his type. His gold-brown eyes are long-lashed and oft lined with black kohl. It is impossible to deny that he is a man of a certain beauty, with delicate, effeminate features and a radiant bronze complexion (that has suffered none even after becoming immortal); not to mention his cascading waves of dark brown, chin length hair, which would make any woman green with envy. An obvious narcissist, Fabien was made immortal at the age of 28 and will forever look to be in this prime, with every care taken to look a picture of otherworldly beauty; from his extravagant wardrobe to his immaculately preened facial hair. Personality Fabien is a man who thrives on adulation, to the point where he becomes irritated and bitter when he is not the centre of attention. He is vain and rather image-conscious, and will check his reflection constantly in any reflective surface. Luckily for him, he was not cursed with the lack of a reflection upon being made immortal; this, along with his unusually healthy or, at least, living-looking complexion allows him to pass more easily as human among crowds who may not welcome a vampire among them. As far as the typical Phallian values on sex and promiscuity go, Fabien is absolutely no exception apart from the fact that he has sex with men exclusively - this extends even to his feeding habits upon being embraced, meaning that he will only feed on men. Fabien has no qualms about using sexuality to manipulate people and has been known to sleep with people for favours; in addition, he considers every man who sleeps with him another man who adores him. He is obsessed with beauty, not only in himself, but in all things, be it literature, art, music or finery; and he is often looking for the next 'most beautiful thing' to become enamoured with. He feels that surrounding himself with beauty in turn makes him more beautiful. On top of this, Fabien is an avid social climber, ashamed of his modest working class human background, and he wants to be perceived by others as rich and well educated (even when he was human, when he was neither of those things). History Fabien was born a human in Southern Darkovia to a rural family that owned a small plot of land with a vineyard. Young Fabien resented this plebeian way of life - he was far more concerned with drinking wine than making it. With a natural talent for the melodramatic, Fabien had his heart set on moving away from his boring life in the countryside to pursue a career in theatre. Upon moving to the city at age 16, Fabien had his first contact with the immortal 'Nobility' that he had only ever heard about but not seen. His imagination was captivated by their luxurious lives, and he became obsessed with their beauty and jealous of their eternal youth. He knew at once that his goal was to attract a Noble to him and eventually be embraced into their inner circle. Years passed,and Fabien never once lost sight of his goal. He and his troupe formed quite a good reputation amongst the gentry and would often perform plays for huge, important Noble events - every time, Fabien would try to catch someone's eye with his performance. His prayers were answered when his troupe was commissioned to entertain at the home of a very influential and powerful Noble named Tarquin, who was a connoisseur of collecting beautiful people to entertain him and his entourage. As Fabien had hoped, Tarquin took a shine to the youthful and promiscuous actor and eventually made the lad one of his 'Companions'. The two aesthetes made a fitting pair who would oft walk arm in arm, with Fabien enjoying talks about art, literature and Tarquin's experiences throughout his immortal life. While Fabien fed on the admiration and increased social standing from Tarquin; Tarquin fed on Fabien's blood and was entertained by him. Fabien proved a doggedly loyal companion to Tarquin, and, on his 28th year, the Noble decided that he wanted to keep his pretty companion beside him forever (or at least, until he was bored) and gifted him with immortality. Fabien has recently recovered from his transition into an immortal and is nearing his reintroduction into society, which will involve a huge 'Débutante' ball hosted by his sire... Category:Player Characters